1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan holders attached to heat sinks, and more particularly to a fan holder conveniently securing a fan on top of a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous modem electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers generate large amounts of heat during operation. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink is attached on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A fan is mounted on top of the heat sink to enhance heat dissipation efficiency.
The fan commonly defines four through holes in four corners of a frame thereof. Four screws are inserted through the through holes of the frame and engaged with fins of the heat sink, thereby securing the fan to the heat sink. However, the fins of the heat sink are normally relatively thin, and are prone to be deformed or damaged when the screws are engaged therewith. When this happens, the screws are easily loosened or even disengaged from the fins. When the fan is no longer securely mounted on the heat sink the fan may operate less efficiently and cause noise.
A variety of fan holders have been developed for mounting a fan to a heat sink. One example is disclosed in China Pat. No. 01215736.8. The fan holder comprises a rectangular base, a pair of hooks, and four pins. The hooks engage in notches of the heat sink at opposite ends of fins of the heat sink thereby fastening the fan holder to the heat sink. The fan is pressed onto the fan holder. The pins are received in through holes of a frame of the fan. The fan is thereby securely mounted on top of the heat sink. However, tools are required to detach the fan holder from the heat sink. This is unduly inconvenient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan holder for easily and securely mounting a fan to a heat sink.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a fan holder for mounting a fan to a heat sink in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a rectangular base. The base is attached to the heat sink, and supports the fan thereon. An opening is defined in a middle of the base, for providing airflow access from the fan to the heat sink. A pair of tabs depends from each of opposite sides of the base. Each pair of tabs is disposed at respective opposite ends of the respective side of the base. A stop integrally extends from each tab, the stop engaging in a corresponding slot of the heat sink. A handle integrally extends from each tab, for facilitating manual operation whereby the tab is moved resiliently. In the preferred embodiment, each stop is orthogonal to both the tab and the base. In an alternative embodiment, each stop is orthogonal to the tab and parallel to the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: